When Marty met Doc
by tigersskittles
Summary: Wondering how Marty and Doc met. Read this story to find out.
1. When Marty Met Doc

When Marty met Doc  
I'll never forget the day I met Doc. I had just turned 16 years old. My parents had sent me to the movies, as I was starting to get on their nerves.

I was skateboarding home when a car appeared out of nowhere. My skateboard was swept out from under my feet, and I was knocked to the ground.

This old guy got out and rushed over to me, "Great scott, are you alright?" "Of course not, you just hit me with your car." I said standing up and as I bent over to pick up my skateboard, I turned back towards him. "Wait a minute, where the hell did you come from?"

The man looked around and changed the subject quickly. "It looks like you hurt your ankle. Get in and I'll take you home." I began to protest but then I realised he was right and got in the car.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked. "Marty" I said, I looked at him and asked "What's yours?"  
"Doctor Emmett L Brown" he smiled and continued "So, where do you live Marty?"  
"Oh, turn left into this road here Doc". We turned into the road and eventually arrived outside my house.

"Thanks for the ride" I said, as I grabbed my skateboard and walked out of the car. "Hey Marty" Doc called, as I started to go inside the house. "Yeah Doc" I asked, turning around. "Why don't you come by my house tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure, why not" I said.

"Great, here's the address" he said, handing me a piece of paper.  
"Thanks, see you then" I said, going inside.

"And Marty, sorry for running you over." I smiled as Doc drove off, then I headed inside.


	2. Home with the McFly's

Home with the McFly's

As I went inside I saw that my mum was making dinner. I kissed her on the cheek and went into the living room. My sister Linda was watching TV and eating popcorn. I stole some of her popcorn "Hey!" she whined as I left the room.

I went into my room and got out my guitar, I plugged it into the amp, turned it up full volume and began to play. My dad marched upstairs and banged on the door. "Marty, turn that down". I pretended like I didn't hear him and kept playing.

My dad shoved the door open and turned the volume right down.  
"What'd you do that for?" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Do you know how loud your amp was?" dad asked.  
"Of course I did, how am I supposed to play rock and roll with soft music." I said.  
"Well keep it down, and here's your jacket you left it on the table downstairs". He chucked it down and Doc's address fell out. "What's that?" he asked and pointed to the paper.

"Oh, it's just the address of some guy I met today" I said, picking it up and putting it on my desk. "Ok, just keep your music down" my dad said, leaving, he turned back towards me "Oh, dinner's on 15 minutes by the way."

"Ok, thanks" I said, turning my amp back on. I lay down and began playing my guitar again.

As I went downstairs, Linda was still watching TV and my brother Dave was helping my mum in the kitchen. I sat down next to Linda and grabbed the remote. I changed the channel, "Hey!" Linda whined,  
"What, you've been watching all day" I said.  
"I don't care, give me that" Linda said, trying to take the remote back.  
"Come on you can do better then that" I held the remote high in the air, as Linda continued to attempt to reach for it.

Mum came in "Knock it off you two. It's time for dinner" she said. She switched off the TV and Linda and I headed to the table, I poked my tongue out at her as we both sat down.

Dad came walking in from the garage and sat next to Dave. Mum served out dinner and sat next to Linda.  
"So how was everyone's day?" dad asked.  
"Fine" we all said in unison.  
"Although I did meet this one guy, I'm going to visit him tomorrow" I said.  
"That's great Marty, what's his name?"  
"Doctor Emmett Brown" I said.  
"Cool" mum and dad said, as we ate dinner in silence.


	3. Hanging With Doc

Hanging with Doc

After school the next day, I headed to the address Doc gave me. I skateboarded along the footpath and took a shortcut down the old alley. Eventually I arrived at the house that was at the address I walked up and knocked on the door.

Doc came to the door, his hair was a mess and he was holding a large machine with electric currents shooting from it. "Welcome Marty, come on in" he said, and he stepped aside to allow me to get inside. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"  
I looked around and said "No of course I didn't".

"Why don't you take a seat?" Doc said, gesturing to an empty chair. "Oh sure" I said, sitting down.

Suddenly a dog came into the room and ran to sit in front of Doc. "Hey who's that?" I asked.  
"Oh this is my dog Einstein" Doc said.  
"Hey Einstein" I said, patting him. "So Marty, why don't you tell me all about yourself?" Doc said.  
"Well, all about myself might take too long. So I'll just sum it up." I said, as Doc leaned forward interested. "Well, I'm 16 years old and the youngest of three children, I go to Hill Valley High School and I have a beautiful girlfriend named Jennifer. I play guitar and I'm in a band called The Pinheads"

Doc looked at me and nodded with interest. "That's great"  
"So, what about you Doc?"  
Doc stood up from feeding Einstein, and looked at me, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean why don't you tell me about you, all I know so far is you're some kind of scientist and have a dog named Einstein." I said.  
"Its too complicated to explain today, but it will all be revealed eventually" I nodded and suddenly I received a text message.

It was from my dad saying I had to get home now. "I have to go Doc." I said, as I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door. I suddenly turned back and said "I'll see you later Doc". Then I turned and headed out the door.


End file.
